


No Idea What's Going on, but that's Alright

by Stardustfusion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustfusion/pseuds/Stardustfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have a talk and they figure out they both like Greg. They decide to do something about it and things seem to go their way. The three of them go on living life together and there are ups and downs along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock was crouched over a body, the night before erased from his mind for the time being. He wasn't just going to forget about it though, just temporarily put on the back burner. He glanced up to find John talking with Lestrade, standing closer than normal but he quickly shook his head and went back to work. HE was going to let John deal with that for the moment. 

John on the other hand couldn't forget the night before. Sherlock and him were lying on the couch, lazing about because there was nothing better to do, especially not a case. His eyes were shut and his fingers were running up and down Sherlock's bare back. Sherlock asked a question, which still echoed through his mind. 'What do you think about Lestrade?' It seemed like a simple question but it wasn't. Not in the slightest. 

John cleared his throat and looked up at Lestrade. "So, um, are you up to going to the pub after work?" he asked, knowing that didn't sound as calm as he wanted it.

"Sure," Lestrade murmured, looking down at him briefly. "Any particular reason?" he asked. 

John let out a sigh in his head, happy he got past that part. "Not really, just feel like a pint," he said. He shifted from foot to foot and caught Sherlock's eye. He winked towards him, telling him silently the plan was in action.

Sherlock smiled and looked back down at the body. Hopefully the case would hold him over until later tonight. 

X

John made it to their regular pub first. He wanted to make sure everything was set in place. It wasn't much though, Sherlock had to be at home, Greg had to be on his way. 

He relaxed into the seat and shut his eyes, sipping slowly at his first beer of the night. He was startled slightly when he heard someone sit across from him but he smiled when he saw it was Lestrade. "Hey," he said with a crooked smile. 

"Hey," Lestrade said back. "You alright, you seem a bit off tonight." He licked his lips.

John's eyes following his tongue before they snapped back up to Greg's eyes. "Uh, I'm I'm fine," he said. "Just a bit of stuff going on at home you know. Living with Sherlock isn't all that easy." 

Lestrade laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I guess you're right," he said. "I should have known. Well, next one's on me. No need to drown your sorrows and have to pay for it to."

X

The first round became the seventh and both men were long gone. Both of them leaning on each other for support as they made their way out of the bar. John was slightly more coherent than Lestrade was though, which was what they needed. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Sherlock. /Alllls god, bringn him hom. -JW/

John helped the older man in the cab and gave the driver his address. He licked his lips and looked up at him. The man was gorgeous. His silver hair was just right for him even if it was a bit too early. John reached his hand up and ran it through his hair.

Lestrade looked down at him in surprise before he smiled. "Oh hello Dr. Watson," he said.

John grinned even more and pushed himself up to kiss the man. "Hello Detective Inspector Lestrade," he said, his words slurred as he tried to focus on the man. 

Lestrade looked surprised again before he started laughing. "You just kissed me," he said as if John didn't know. "On the lips. Sherlock's going to be so angry." 

John shook his head. "Sherlock's going to like that I kissed you," he said. "He told me to do it."

"Good man that Sherlock," Greg said,deciding if it was alright he was going to kiss John again. 

John hummed quietly against his lips and pressed as close as he could against him. He was planning on kissing the man forever but the cab pulled him back. They were home. 

John grinned and paid the cabbie before pulling the drunk Lestrade out onto the sidewalk and up to the flat. "Come on, you're going to like it even more inside," he said. 

The two stumbled up the steps and John smiled as he helped Lestrade pull of his jacket before he pulled off his own. He pulled him close again and brought him backwards as their mouths met in the middle of them. 

They tumbled back onto the couch and Lestrade landed on top of John with an oof. It didn't take long for him to start working on John's shirt, trying to get it off of him knowing if John was as hot as he was he would want it off. 

Lestrade felt a hand slide down his back and was too preoccupied to notice that it wasn't John's. His own shirt was being pulled off and he sat up, straddling John's hips as he looked over at Sherlock who was beside him. 

Sherlock leaned forward and kissed the older man, feeling him moan against his lips. He pulled back, tasting John and beer in his mouth. He shuddered and kissed him again. 

John let out a small whimpered below the two and he tugged down on Lestrade's arm. Lestrade broke away from Sherlock and he was sobering up quickly. He swallowed hard and looked down at John whose face was red and looked like all he wanted to do was kiss the look off Lestrade's face. 

Lestrade mumbled something that made no sense and pushed Sherlock back slightly before he climbed off John. Both of the younger men looked disappointed. He ran his hands through his hair and took in a few deep breaths. "You two should be kissing each other," he finally got out. 

John sat up and dropped his gaze. It felt like all the alcohol left his system. "Listen," he sighed. "I know we probably should have said something to you but we were sure you would be much more persuasive if you were drunk."

"What do you mean?" Lestrade asked. 

"We want you," Sherlock cut in. "I thought of this plan, don't blame John for this." He placed his hand on top of John's head. "We come to the conclusion that we both like you, a lot. We were afraid that you wouldn't like us. We weren't going to do much more than this." 

Lestrade looked at them then down at his bare chest. "You like me?" he asked. "Why? You two are dating each other?" 

John sighed and stood up. He moved over to Lestrade and placed his hand on his shoulder. "We understand if you don't want to do this," he said. "If you want to leave right now I will give you money for a cab and you can be on your way." 

Sherlock was standing there, biting his lip nervously, it was almost like the night he and John got together. He couldn't stop his stomach from flipping. "We would like you to give it some thought at least." 

Lestrade was breathing heavily, not sure if their words were getting through to him. He shut his eyes. He seemed to like both of them enough to do something like this. John definitely seemed like a possibility for him, Sherlock was a great kisser with hands that helped cool his hot body as it also raised the heat. "Just for tonight?" he asked, glancing up to Sherlock. 

"No," Sherlock said quickly.

John grabbed his hand. "Forever hopefully." 

Lestrade swallowed hard and looked down at his hand. He pulled John closer. "Then you don't need to get me drunk from now on," he said, kissing John slowly. He pulled back and kept a firm hold on his hand as he moved over to Sherlock and kissed him. After that he looked at the two and licked his lips. "Let's take this to the bedroom, yeah?" 

Grins broke out on Sherlock and John's face and they followed the older man into their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Lestrade was laying in bed, covered by the two men he spent the night with. Both Sherlock and John had a shoulder of his and their arms were protectively holding him. It's almost as if they were stopping him from leaving. 

The night before was still fresh in his mind. It was crazy, but good. Very good. He hadn't felt like that in years. But it was going to be awkward. The two had each other, there was no need for him to butt in. 

Lestrade felt an arm around him tightened and then Sherlock's head move. "You're thinking too loud," Sherlock murmured as he kissed Greg's shoulder. "Go to sleep." 

Greg sighed and rubbed his back. He shut his eyes and relaxed a bit. Maybe things weren't going to be so awkward after all. He kissed the top of their heads and soon after fell asleep. 

X

Sherlock was pacing back and forth in front of John who was sitting lazily on the couch. "I don't understand what we could be doing wrong," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "How are we missing the most important clue?" 

John sighed and dropped his head back. "I don't know," he said. "But pacing will not help you, can you just relax?" 

Sherlock shook his head, increasing his pacing. "We need to go to the Yard," he said. He grabbed his jacket and didn't even ask John if he was coming or not, he knew he was right on his heels. 

He hailed a cab, told the driver to go to the Yard and watched John as he climbed in. "You've gone all over the evidence, I don't know what you could have missed," John told him. He stretched in the seat, joints popping. "I'm getting old."

"Nonsense, you're merely 32," Sherlock mumbled. "Now, it could have been anything. A slight raise of a sleeve, the way the man shaved on the morning he died. I just need to see the pictures." 

"We could have asked Greg to bring them over," John told him. 

"Greg's not very willing to come over at the moment," Sherlock said. 

John frowned slightly. Ever since the night Lestrade joined them it seemed he was trying to avoid them. He called them for a few cases but nothing was really said between them. John wanted to just sit him down and have a good chat with him. "You're right," he sighed. 

Sherlock reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

X

Greg was frantically trying to work out this case. He didn't need any help from Sherlock. He was going to solve if before him. When he saw the two men walking towards him he knew he lost. There was no other reason why they would be there. 

"Lestrade," Sherlock said with a tight nod. "We need to have a look at the evidence again."

Greg sighed and nodded. "Of course," he said. "Follow me." He led them to the lift and pushed the button. 

Once they slipped in John's shoulders dropped. "Is there problem Greg?" he asked. 

Greg let out a groan. "Don't ask that John," he said. "Not now at least. I'm busy working on this case." 

"Oh, and those four weeks I tried to get a hold of you, were you still on this case?" John asked. 

"I don't want to talk about this," Greg sighed. 

John shook his head and Sherlock grabbed his arm hoping to calm him down before he got too angry. "Lestrade, why are you avoiding us?" John asked. "Just tell me that." 

"I'm sure all you wanted me for a was a good night," Lestrade said. "No need to pretend anymore." 

"Is that what you really think?" Sherlock asked. The doors slid open and he pressed the button to shut them. "Lestrade that's ridiculous. We want you more for than just one night. We want you every night, just being there. We want you to be ours. I know that sounds bad but it's true. You weren't just a fling."

John reached out and took Greg's hand. He squeezed it tightly. "Please, just think about us," he said. "Think about what it might be like." 

The door slid open again and this time Greg pressed the button to shut them. He leaned down and kissed John briefly before he gave a kiss to Sherlock. "Let me think about it," he said. "Once this case is over we'll have a talk." 

John grinned and nodded. "Okay," he said. "That's all we ask." 

Sherlock bobbed his head in agreement. "Also, I'm sorry for any cheesy lines I might have said earlier, I was bored and watched a channel aimed towards women," he said. 

Lestrade laughed and let go of John's hand as the door opened again. "Come on you two," he said, leading them out and to the evidence room. 

X

The case was finished not too longer after that incident, leaving John and Sherlock with nothing to do but wait for Greg. They were sitting at home, watching old movies that were in black and white while Sherlock pointed out all the things he found annoying with the film. It wouldn't have been right if he didn't. 

John kept glancing at the clock, unsure when the DI would show up. He knew he had paperwork to do but he was taking too long for the man to come around. 

Every so often Sherlock would notice and place a soothing kiss to the side of his head, whispering promises in his ear. 

The two fell asleep on the couch, curled up with each other, John holding onto Sherlock tightly as he usually did when he went asleep anxious or afraid. 

Greg showed up early the next morning, hoping he wasn't waking them up. When he saw them both sleeping peacefully on the couch his heart melted. He moved over to a chair and sat down, relaxing as he listened to them breathing. 

John shifted first, whining slightly as he stretched out his back. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and he saw Greg sitting in Sherlock's chair. "Oh, Greg, you're here," he murmured. 

Greg chuckled quietly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm here," he said. "I told you I would be when the case was done." 

John sat up and shook Sherlock's shoulder slightly. "Hey, wake up," he told him. "Greg's here." 

Sherlock's eyes shot open, looking alert but tired still. "Greg, you're late," he said. 

"Well, just because you guys solve the case and leave doesn't mean it's over for the rest of us," Greg laughed. "Can I make you guys tea?" 

John shook his head. "No. have you made a decision yet?" he asked. 

"I have," Lestrade said, looking down into his lap. "I would like to test it out for a week, see if it would work." He took in a deep breath. "If I feel like I could do it I'll stay, if not I'll have to decline your offer." 

John looked at Sherlock who simply shrugged. The blonde looked back at Greg and nodded. "Sounds good," he said. "Well, now that you're part of this household you can go make tea." 

Greg laughed and stood up. "Thanks, I feel so loved," he said, stretching slightly. "How do you two like your tea?"


	3. Chapter 3

The week progressed rather nicely. The three men seemed to enjoy themselves as they worked around each other. It was almost as if they were made for each other. 

The first day was interesting. Greg had the day off and he stayed home with Sherlock while John went to work. Most of the day Sherlock worked on an experiment and Greg was laying on the couch, watching the television tiredly. He really needed sleep but he didn't want to miss out on something. 

It was late afternoon when he felt and arm slide along his side. He opened his eyes, not sure when they actually shut, and looked up at Sherlock. "Yeah?" he asked, clearing his throat. 

"You should go to bed," Sherlock said, continuing to rub his side. "John's going to be home in a few hours, and I don't want you to ruin your back." 

Greg blinked a few times before he sat up. "You don't need anything?" he asked, stretching his back, cracking it in a few places. 

Sherlock laughed and shook his head. "No, I don't think you would be too much help anyway," he said. "Judging by the bags under your eyes and the fact you are already almost asleep, you haven't had proper sleep in three days." 

"If you say so," Greg muttered and stood up. He watched Sherlock stand up before he pulled him in for a brief kiss. "Wake me up if something's on fire." He stumbled to the bedroom and laid down on the bed, falling asleep immediately. 

X

John came home and hung up his jacket. He looked around and saw Sherlock in the kitchen. "Where's Greg?" he asked, walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. 

Sherlock looked up at him from his microscope and nodded towards the bedroom before he looked back down. 

John raised an eyebrow before nodding. He was used to Sherlock's movements. "Alright, I'm going to check up on him." He turned and walked to the bedroom. He pushed open the door and smiled. Greg was sprawled out on the bed, snoring quietly. 

He moved to the side of the bed and sat down. He bit his lip and watched the rise and fall of his chest. He pushed himself up, going back to the kitchen. "The only problem with this relationship is now I have to worry about two detectives killing themselves with work." Sherlock only grunted making John laugh. 

X

The third day John came home, stripping of his jacket and falling back in his chair. He stretched his legs out and groaned. 

"Rough day?" Greg asked, as he sipped his coffee. 

John nodded. "I didn't get a break," he laughed. "There was a long surgery that I had. My knees are aching." 

Greg laughed and nodded. "I see, well, at least you have a match to look forward to," he said, raising his mug. 

John laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I do, don't I?" he said. He looked around. "Where has that idiot gone?" 

Greg looked around and shrugged. "I don't know, I think he's still sulking in the bedroom." 

John groaned and dropped his head back. The day before Sherlock had practically thrown a fit because he wasn't allowed on a case. He locked himself in the room and John and Greg had to sleep in John's old room. "He'll come out eventually," he said. "We'll just have to coax him out." 

"How do you suggest we do that?" Greg asked, raising an eyebrow. 

John shrugged. "I'll figure out something," he mumbled. "Mind getting me a beer?" 

"Do you always drink?" Greg asked as he stood up. He went into the kitchen and grabbed him a beer. 

"Not always, but after a long day it's nice to have one," John murmured. "Nothing to worry about." He smiled up at Greg as he took the drink. 

Greg bent down and kissed him before going back to the sofa. "If you say so," he said. 

John nodded and changed the channel to the match. "I'll go see if I can get Sherlock," he said, taking a sip of his beer. He got up and went to the bedroom. He knocked on the door. "Sherlock?" 

"What?" Sherlock asked. He sounded tired. 

"Want to come out and join us?" John asked. "I mean, I know you're not a fan of rugby, but we're a fan of you and we would like to see you." 

There was a soft sound of movement behind the door and it opened. Sherlock looked up at him. "Is Greg still out there?" he asked. 

"Of course he is," John said. "He's just laying on the couch, waiting for you." 

"I heard him go to work," Sherlock murmured. "What is he doing home so soon?" 

"He finished the case," John whispered. "Please come out." 

The door was pulled open the rest of the way and Sherlock came out. He stumbled out to the living room and fell back in his chair. Greg smiled at him. "Welcome Sherlock," he laughed. 

Sherlock glared at him and looked to the television. John rolled his eyes and decided to sit on the couch with Greg. "This is what I deal with when you say now," he told him. "I hope you know that." 

Greg gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry," he said and kissed him. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and continued to ignore them for the night. 

X

Greg glanced at the clock. Sherlock and John were supposed to be back an hour before. He was growing worried. 

He stood up for his third cup of coffee in a half an hour when his phone rang. It was John. "Where are you guys?" he asked. 

"We're... wharf...with guns...outside patrolling....help us," John's voice came through the other end, although it was broken up. "Please." There were gunshots from the other end and the line went dead. 

Greg's eyes widened as he dropped the cup of coffee and ran towards the door. "We're coming," he called even if no one heard him. "Sally, I need a team of men to go to the wharf with me. John and Sherlock are in trouble." 

Sally nodded and sent out the call. "What are they doing at the wharf?" 

"Working a bloody case," Greg muttered and ran out of the office. 

X

"I want two people to go around and intercept the patrollers, Sally and two others will come with me," Greg said. They nodded and then split up. 

Greg moved inside the warehouse and motioned for Sally to stay with him as the other two went around the sides. 

Lestrade's mind was reeling as he moved forward. Where could the two men be? "Sally, check the carriers on the left side, I'll get the right." 

He looked around, he couldn't hear anyone inside but that didn't mean anything. There were casing on the ground and he looked up at the crates. One of them had more holes in it than the others. 

His stomach dropped. Pictures of the two men dead were flashing through his mind. His body went numb as he moved closer. He could hear nothing except the ringing in his ears. 

Pushing open the door to the crate John's gun aimed towards his head. Greg stopped and he let out a relieved sigh. "Oh thank god," he said, running towards them and getting down on his knees by his side. 

Sherlock moved forward first and hugged Greg, John lowered his gun and pulled the two into a hug. "Thank god Greg," he mumbled. 

"I thought I lost you two," Greg said, kissing the side of their heads. He squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Sir, no one's here," Sally called. 

Greg pulled back and stood up. "Come on, let's go home," he said. John and Sherlock stood up, Sherlock limping a bit as they walked out. "Alright, I'm going to bring these guys home, wrap everything up here okay?" 

Sally nodded and looked between the three. "Of course sir," she said. 

Greg nodded and led the two out to his car. 

X

They arrived home and Sherlock sat down, taking off his trouser so John could get at the pieces of wood in his thigh. Greg sat back and watched them quietly. 

When John was finished with his work he pulled Sherlock onto his lap and held him tight. 

Greg smiled. "I'm going to stay," he said. "I found out today I can't live without you two." 

Sherlock and John smiled at him. "Good," Sherlock said. "I worked too hard to behave myself to lose you now." John chuckled and shook his head. 

Greg stood up and moved to the couch, giving them both a kiss. "Well, you're stuck with me now."


	4. Chapter 4

Greg stretched as he walked up the stairs to the flat. He slowly undid his jacket and pulled it from his shoulders before he pushed the door open. He paused for a moment and raised an eyebrow. John and Sherlock were on the couch, acting like teenagers if you asked him, making out. 

He licked his lips and leaned against the wall, listening to the two as they stuck their tongues down each other's throats. He cleared his throat and they jumped apart making him laugh. "Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked with a mischievous smile. 

John looked up at him and grinned. "Hello," he said, sitting back and wiping his mouth. "How was work?" 

Greg chuckled and shook his head. "Work was alright," he said, hanging up his jacket. "If you two would like to continue, I wouldn't mind. Really." 

John shifted on Sherlock's lap and looked down at the detective. "Would you like to join us?" he asked. "You know, I could give you a massage, loosen up your shoulders. You could pretend to be young again." 

"I pretend to be young everyday," Greg said. "But I would love a massage." 

John nodded and climbed off Sherlock. "Are you coming Sherlock?" he asked. 

Sherlock nodded and stood up. He was determined not to make a single noise, so far he was doing fine, John even tried his best to make him say something but to no avail. He wrapped his arm around his waist and slipped his hand barely into John's jeans. 

John rolled his eyes and started towards the bedroom. Greg followed happily and pulled off his shirt. He sat on the bed and grinned at the two. "Lay down," John said, pushing him back on the bed. "Relax." 

Greg did as he was told and laid down on the bed. He shut his eyes and felt John straddle his hips. He moaned when John started working on his shoulders. "You should do this every day," he murmured. 

John grinned and shrugged. "I wish I could," he said. "Sherlock's the best at it though." 

Sherlock grinned and gave John another kiss. He moved him off Greg and started working on his shoulders himself. 

Greg made another noise of approval. "Yep, he's the expert," he said. John grinned and leaned down, whispering something in Greg's ear. The older man nodded and turned his body beneath Sherlock and grabbed him by the hips. He turned them over and hovered above him. "Hello gorgeous." 

Sherlock glared playfully at him but kept his mouth shut. John rolled his eyes. "Oh we're going to have some fun," he murmured as a smirk spread over Greg's face. 

"Yes we are," Greg said, ducking his head and biting his neck. 

X

It was a pressing case, Sherlock knew that. He wasn't sure what to do about it though. He wasn't going to admit he was worried about Greg coming home most every night that week stressed. He knew something had to be done. 

So he decided to be a kind boyfriend, not that he wasn't a kind one, and bring Lestrade some lunch. He knew his favorite Chinese, made sure to order extra sauce and brought it to the Yard. 

Sherlock pushed open the door to Greg's office and smiled when he saw him at his desk, sleeping. He looked around quickly and moved over to him. He gently kissed him on the lips, making the man shift and open his eyes. 

"Oh, hey Sherlock," Greg yawned and stretched, cracking his back. "What are you doing here?" 

Sherlock held up the bag of Chinese. "I thought since it's your lunch time we could eat something," he said, sitting down on the other side of his desk. "I got your favorite." 

Greg grinned. "And they say you're emotionless," he mumbled. He grabbed the box and started eating. "Thank you." 

"No problem," Sherlock said with a small smile. "Would you like to talk about the case?" 

"Oh god no," Greg said, shaking his head. "It's a brutal one and not good for table talk." 

Sherlock nodded. "If I remember last week well enough your table talk is very dirty," he smirked. 

Greg's cheeks went red. "Yeah, well, special occasions," he said. He cleared his throat and glanced at the door. 

Sherlock looked back and grinned when he saw no one. "Don't worry, I'll keep quiet," he said. He stretched his legs out under the table and locked their ankles together. "How was your day for the most part?" 

Greg shrugged. "It's been good," he said. "It's getting even better." 

Sherlock nodded. "John's leaving for a trip tomorrow morning," he said. "Has a conference to go to." 

Greg raised an eyebrow. "Oh wow, how long?" 

"A week," Sherlock shrugged. "It means we have the flat to ourselves." 

Greg frowned a bit but nodded. "Yes it does," he said. "We could have ice cream for dinner."

Sherlock laughed and nodded himself. "We could," he said. "We could also do experiment's he frowns upon." 

"That's what you want to do Sherlock," Greg said. "Not what I want to do." 

Sherlock shrugged and laughed again. The door behind them opened and Sally Donovan signed behind him. "I thought I asked you to keep the freak off this one," she said. 

"I thought I asked you to stop calling him a freak," Greg said with a defensive look. "He's not on the case yet, we're just having lunch. If we don't get it solved by the end of the week we're calling him on anyway." 

Sherlock smirked and looked back at Sally. "Yeah," he said. "So no need to be angry yet. I'm not doing your job for you until tomorrow." 

Sally shut her eyes and sighed. "Who would want to have lunch with him?" she muttered to herself as she shut the door. 

"God, they're getting worse now since we started dating" Greg said. 

"No, they've always been that bad, it's just now that we're dating you care more," Sherlock said. "But don't worry about it, I'm fine with their name calling. John's not, he punched Anderson last time he said something." 

Greg nodded slowly and sat forward. "I'm trying to get them to stop," he said. "It's not fair." 

"Think about it from their perspective, it's not fair for me to do their jobs either," Sherlock stated. He shrugged and leaned over the desk giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you for trying though."

Greg grinned and settled back in his chair. Some weight was lifted off his shoulders as he watched Sherlock.


	5. Chapter 5

John snuck into the house, trying not to make noise. He was out drinking and wanted to avoid the stern looks from his two boyfriends. They decided that John had been drinking too much lately and took the drinks from the house and told him he should lay off them for a while. 

John didn't agree with them; hence the fact that he went drinking and was coming in late. It didn't work though, Greg was waiting for him on the couch. John froze and stared at him, the disapproving look didn't sit well with the doctor. "Hello Greg," he said, clearing his throat. He took off his jacket, trying now not to act as drunk as he was. 

"I thought we agreed John," Greg said. He stood up and moved closer to John, crossing his arms tightly against his chest. "Why did you go out drinking tonight?" 

"No, you two agreed and I fought against it," John shot back. He tried to push back the detective but he had a studier stance then John making the blond fall back against the wall. "I had a stressful day, I need to relax every once in a while." 

Greg sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I think we need to talk," he said. "Sit down, I'll get you some water." 

"You're just going to yell at me more," John stated. He pushed himself off the wall, stumbling a bit before going to a chair. He sat down and shut his eyes. He must have fell asleep for a moment because Greg made him jump when he touched his shoulder. 

Greg sat down across from him and licked his lips. "Tell me what's going on," he said softly. "Because clearly somethings going on. You've increased your drinking, you come home late, and you barely sleep in the bed anymore." 

John shifted and looked away. "Nothing's wrong," he muttered. "Just the same old problems." 

"Explain the same old problems to me because I haven't been around long enough to figure out what those are yet," Greg said slightly on edge. 

John frowned and rubbed his eyes. "Some of its the war," he said. "I still have nightmares about losing Sherlock, now you're added onto the dreams. Work is getting too much for me to handle right now. I had to tell on of my old army buddies he was dying and had three months to live the other day. My mother doesn't want to hear from me anymore." He stopped talking, his breathing a bit labored. 

Greg opened his mouth to say something but John cut him off. "Drinking seems to be the only thing that helps," he said. "I don't want to burden you guys with my problems." 

Greg bit his lip and stood up. He grabbed John's hand and lifted him from the chair only to sit down and pulling him onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and buried his face in his shoulder. "You can always talk to us," he said. "And if not us then you still have your therapist." He kissed his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you to some stupid drunken accident. I will listen to you always."

John nodded and shifted on his lap and laid his head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I'll try to cut down on the drinking. I'll also come to you more often." 

Greg smiled and rubbed his side. "Thank you, that's all I ask of you," he said. "Now you should try to sleep this off. You'll feel slightly better in the morning." 

"Yeah after the hangover," John muttered. 

Greg chuckled quietly and kissed his head. "Go to sleep John," he whispered. John hummed quietly and curled up more in Greg's lap. 

X

A month after deciding to stop drinking John was at the clinic, waiting for his neck patient. When the door opened and he looked up he could only laugh and shake his head. "What are you two doing here?" he asked. 

"We decided to come celebrate," Sherlock said. "For your ability to stick to your word."

John raised an eyebrow and looked at Greg who shrugged. "I just wanted cake," he said. "Sherlock didn't get cake though." 

"Oh wow," John laughed. "I don't think a month is worth celebrating." 

Sherlock bent down and kissed him. "It is to me," he said. "It's just another month I don't have to worry about you drinking." 

John smiled softly. "I love you Sherlock," he said. "And you as well Greg."

"Love you too," the two said in unison.

John grinned and stood up. "Lets go out for some coffee, you two idiots were my last patients of the day," he said. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "Maybe when we get home we can make that cake." 

"Or do something better," Greg suggested. He was quiet for a moment. "We can make cake and do something else. I'm a genius." 

"Oh I can't wait," Sherlock grinned.


End file.
